


Focus On Me

by gayexol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Biting, M/M, Making Out, Party Games, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayexol/pseuds/gayexol
Summary: Kyungsoo's heart stops. He's going to kill Jongdae.He has to go into a closet, alone, with none other than Park Chanyeol, for 7 whole minutes? What is he even going to do in there? Kiss him?What an insane idea.





	Focus On Me

**Author's Note:**

> ahsdkjhsafjksd??? akfjkds? yes  
> ooohh boy i love chansoo  
> this fic is Kinda Garbage but ya know,  
> thats just how it be sometimes

“Chanyeol and Kyungsoo!” Jongdae announces from his place curled up in the sofa, pointing at his friends.

“What?” they both mumble simultaneously, whipping their heads around to look at Jongdae, as if they didn’t know what _exactly_ they were being called on for.

“You two are next, don’t play dumb.”

Kyungsoo looks over at Chanyeol for a second, immediately noticing how he pales at the realization that they have to go into the closet together, a blush already on his cheeks. Kyungsoo snaps his head forwards.

“Give that here. Now,” Kyungsoo grumbles with an authoritarian tone, outstretching his palm in Jongin’s direction, leaning forward and leveling an impressive glare at him. He doesn’t have to ask twice; Jongin obliges and hurriedly presses his half-empty beer can into Kyungsoo’s open hand.

Without pause, Kyungsoo tips his head back and downs the rest of the bitter drink, closing his eyes as he feels the beer trickle down his throat, barely giving himself a chance to breathe. He knows Chanyeol is staring at him.

Kyungsoo feels hot all over, his palms almost shaking from nerves, but he covers it up by crushing the beer can into a pulp and chucking it across Jongdae’s darkened basement. He doesn’t have his jacket on but he swears he feels like heat is blanketing across his skin, and he is _praying_ that Chanyeol will look away for one damn second and give him a chance regain some composure.

He furrows his eyebrows and blinks a few times, wiping beer from his top lip as he glances up at Jongdae. The bastard is downright smirking from his place in the armchair, absently tapping on his watch as he meets Kyungsoo’s glare.

“You ready?” Jongdae smiles ever-so pleasantly, gesturing his head back over towards the open door of the storage closet. It nearly sounds like a threat. Kyungsoo wishes he had never told Jongdae that he liked Chanyeol all those years back, when this terrible game was something he could only dream of.

“Yes,” he answers, only once, and that’s enough. Kyungsoo hops to his feet, pretending to have more confidence and bravado that he actually has as he grabs Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol hasn’t said a single word; he just _stares_ at Kyungsoo as he hauls him upright.

 Do Kyungsoo is going to die. He is going to die. His heartbeat is hammering against his ribs so quickly that he’s afraid that Chanyeol will hear it, and he has to inhale deeply to prevent from getting lightheaded.

But you know what? Fuck it.

He wastes no more time and strides across the basement, pulling Chanyeol in tow behind him, until they finally manage to get into the storage closet. The brevity of it all almost disorientates Kyungsoo, as if his body is acting out of its own volition.

The reality only really starts to sink in when Baekhyun scrambles up from his place on the floor and rushes over to the closet, one hand on the knob as he clears his throat. Kyungsoo lets his gaze shift from his friends sprawled out across the basement and up towards Chanyeol’s face, stopping when their eyes meet.

“Well, have fun you two,” Baekhyun laughs, offering the two of them a smile and a wink before he slams the closet door.

One second, Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol’s lips part as he shakily inhales, and the next, they were plunged into total darkness.

It’s as if they were thrown into another world- Kyungsoo obviously can no longer see Chanyeol but he can sense him, feel his warm breath brush against his neck. He’s been in Jongdae’s basement countless of times, this closet too, but Kyungsoo didn’t ever remember it being this _small_.

The darkness is encompassing, time slowing down to a breathless crawl, a rush of blood to his head making his ears pound with it, a steady staccato beat amidst the silent chaos tearing at Kyungsoo’s insides.

Part of him wants to scream, to claw at the closet door and beg Baekhyun or Jongdae or anyone in the entire world to unlock this goddamn door and let Kyungsoo tumble out of it before he passes out, but then he feels something else.

Another part of him, scarily enough, wants to push through the debilitating nerves that’s rattling his body and instead shove up against Chanyeol, see how sweet he would sound with teeth sinking into his shoulder.

That part of Kyungsoo, though pressed down and kept under lock and key, burns the hottest.

He’s about to reach forward, twist his fingers into the rough material of Chanyeol’s sweater and kiss him until his lungs burn from lack of oxygen, but Chanyeol suddenly says something. Somehow, Kyungsoo can still feel his eyes on his.

“Soo? Can I show you something?” he whispers, voice low enough that Kyungsoo has to strain to hear it at all.

He hums in response, his brain lacking the ability to process any rational thought or conjure any words valuable enough to vocalize. There’s silence between them again, any Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s fingertips gently hover over his right wrist.

Quietly, Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s arm and raises it up, guiding his hand through the darkened space of the closet until it rests on Chanyeol’s chest, right above his heart. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, and for a moment he doesn’t understand what Chanyeol is playing at, but then he feels it.

Chanyeol’s heart is pounding against his ribs so hard that Kyungsoo is taken aback at how quickly it’s pulsing against his palm.

He almost wants to ask him if he’s okay, but somehow Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol is smiling, probably the sort of dopey smile he gets when he’s shy enough that the tips of his ears flush red. Kyungsoo kind of wants to die and kind of wants to pass out but knowing that Chanyeol is just as nervous as he is makes a strange sort of calmness wash over him.

Kyungsoo steels himself, his hand still flattened on Chanyeol’s chest, and tips his head forward, closing the small but worrying gap between the two of them. Chanyeol’s hands move up Kyungsoo’s neck, thumbs softly feeling at the skin below his ears.

Kyungsoo can barely think, can barely breathe, but somehow he manages to move his shaking hand away from Chanyeol’s chest and up his neck, fingers resting against the curved nape of his neck. Chanyeol tilts his head, surging into the kiss with his eyebrows furrowed, humming when Kyungsoo pulls the two of them even closer together.

Kyungsoo’s nerves are so alive that he swears he can feel the electricity in the air, his hands roaming again from Chanyeol’s shoulder and trailing down, down even further, until they rest on the hard line of his hips.

Chanyeol is just so warm against him, so unhurried and steady, that it makes Kyungsoo’s heart catch in his throat. For a moment, he doesn’t remember why they’re alone in a closet, doesn’t remember where everyone else has gone; Chanyeol’s lips part slightly and a moan slips past them, and suddenly Kyungsoo doesn’t care about anything else in the entire world.

It’s all too easy to let everything fade away around them, because all Kyungsoo can feel is how gentle Chanyeol’s hands are, his palms wandering down Kyungsoo’s back and pushing up the hem of his shirt just the smallest bit.

He doesn’t know why but his hands are itching to slide underneath the soft fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, just begging to slide up the curvature of his back, feeling the heated skin drag along his fingertips. He wants Chanyeol, he wants to touch him, he wants _-_

They’re in Jongdae’s basement playing some stupid party game. _Jongdae_ made the two of them do this, not because Chanyeol really wanted to, not because Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo. His heart sinks. He doesn’t ever want to let go of Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo can’t help but sigh against his lips as he faces the sobering reality.

He steps back from Chanyeol out of obligation, but immediately regrets it, and wants nothing more than to feel his soft lips on his own again. Kyungsoo hesitates in the few inches of space between them, glad to know that in the all-encompassing darkness of the closet, at least he can’t see the reaction on Chanyeol’s face to his sudden departure.

Kyungsoo feels the familiar surge of nervousness sweeping across his chest and he wishes he could ignore it, but already the feeling is overwhelming. He hasn’t said a word, but neither has Chanyeol, and he can only imagine what’s going through his mind.

Suddenly, the equal insanity and bizarreness of their whole situation catches up to Kyungsoo, and he can’t help but let out the anxious bubble of laughter he feels in his lungs. He giggles a bit, shaking his head even though he knows Chanyeol can’t see him, and before long, his shoulders are bouncing up and down from laughing.

Kyungsoo can’t keep up the serious façade any longer but he feels relief; he’s just glad he’s able to fill the silence between them with a laugh of disbelief instead of nothingness. Surprisingly, Chanyeol has the same idea, and so for a few bewildering seconds, the two of them blindly grasp for each other in the dark like their lives depend on it as they laugh.

"You- God, I can't believe, we,  _you,"_ Chanyeolmumbles incoherently, his fingers still curved around the small of Kyungsoo's back. 

"Chanyeol, yeah, just, shut up," Kyungsoo says, hardly acknowledging himself when he reaches forward, twisting his hand into Chanyeol’s shirt, and tugs him forward, finally crashing their lips together again.

Where their first kiss was relatively demure and cautious, it quickly becomes noticeable that this kiss becomes very different, _very_ fast.

Kyungsoo tangles his hands into Chanyeol’s hair, pressing him back until he slams against the wall of the closest, Chanyeol groaning out and cursing under his breath. Kyungsoo presses their chests flush together, feeling how hot Chanyeol’s skin is underneath his fingertips.

He lets his hands eagerly grab at and touch Chanyeol with wild abandon, knowing that he doesn’t have to worry about anyone seeing how his hand hovers dangerously close to the front of Chanyeol’s jeans. Kyungsoo presses heated, open-mouthed kisses against Chanyeol’s lips and realizes that he loves nothing more than hearing the breathy moans spill out from Chanyeol, loves hearing how deep his growls get when Kyungsoo pins him back against the wall.

Kyungsoo is so overcome with need to touch Chanyeol that he feels himself get lightheaded with it, barely stopping to gasp down a single breath before pulling Chanyeol back in and kissing him again. Without noticing, his thigh slots between Chanyeol’s legs and Kyungsoo feels frantic to feel every inch of his skin before he loses this chance.

Kyungsoo dips his head down underneath Chanyeol’s chin and presses his lips to the sensitive skin of his neck, a hand holding his head still as he lets his lips trail down Chanyeol’s throat, feeling how erratic his pulse has become.

“Soo, Soo, Soo,” Chanyeol mumbles breathlessly in the dark, a broken gasp filling the air as Kyungsoo sucks a bruise onto the skin right above his pulse.

God, Kyungsoo is about to lose it, lose the last sentiment of self-restraint he thought he had when he first entered this room with Chanyeol, but with every passing second, he can’t tell whether or not he has the strength within him to hold back any longer.

Kyungsoo wants to. Wants him.

He doesn’t even hear the frantic jiggling of the doorknob; it’s only when the closet door gets hastily pulled open, harsh light from the basement flooding the tiny room, is when Kyungsoo finally pulls back from Chanyeol.

“Ha, hey guys, I bet you two did… nothing… right?” Baekhyun trails off, mouth left agape as he pauses and lets his eyes slowly drag down Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s bodies, Jongdae peeking over his shoulder and peering into the closet.

They must look absolutely _wrecked_ , Chanyeol’s hands frozen in place under Kyungsoo’s shirt, a fresh, purple bruise rising on Chanyeol’s neck, bite marks dotting Kyungsoo’s swollen red lips. He can’t blame them for looking a little stunned.

“Uh…,” Jongdae breaks the silence, but no one moves.

Suddenly Chanyeol darts forward, grabbing the doorknob right out of Baekhyun’s dazed grip and pulling it towards him as hard as he can, slamming the closet door closed and plunging them both into darkness yet again.

“Where were we?” Chanyeol whispers roughly, and Kyungsoo doesn’t waste a second more. 


End file.
